Server Rules
Be sure to read these before joining the server. Everything you need to know to get started will be here! You can also find the server rules by typing /rules. General Server Rules If broken, these rules are a bannable offense. #Don't be stupid. #Forge of Thrones is a mature server, and as such cussing is allowed, however excessive harassing/ trolling/ being stupid is not tolerated. #Destroying other player's work, whether it be pixel art, dungeons, something made in creative mode, a town, a house, or otherwise created in an area which does not explicitly say otherwise is not allowed, nor will be tolerated. #No mods or texture packs that will give you an unfair advantage. #*Flying #*X-ray #*Etc. #Use common sense, and don't be obnoxious. This rule is to work as an umbrella for “no excessive caps, be respectful” etc. #*In accordance, it may be wise to explicate the following: #**Don't leave fences or doors open, don't let animals out of their farms, and don't steal other player's farm animals. In general, don't mess with other player's farms. #**If you go building outside town (be it your town or otherwise) keep the landscape looking neat and tidy, nobody likes to see floating blocks or big holes. #**Generally, tear down what you build when you stop using it (and don't build something and abandon it for a long time saying “I'll get back to it later”). #When farming, keep the number of animals in each area less than 80, more will start causing lag which isn't fun for anyone. This also goes for any automatic farms. #Have fun. In the strictest, most open-minded sense of the phrase, have fun; and make sure what you are doing isn't hindering others from having fun. In other words, don't have fun in spite of someone else. #While as an existential being you are entirely free to choose whether or not you follow these rules, we are also completely and absurdly free to determine the fate of you in either case. Building Rules #Use common sense and don't be obnoxious in your builds. #Buildings should be aesthetically pleasing. While this rule is of course entirely subjective, we won't hear your ramblings about abstract art and how your three blocks of sandstone floating above dirt is beautiful. #While you are free to choose whether you follow these rules, we are also free to choose the outcome of your choice. Town Rules #In general, towns are allowed to create their own rules, so long as they do not explicitly contradict the General Server Rules. #Players must follow the rules of their town. #*Please Note: If you don't like the rules of your town, you can leave and start their your town. With blackjack, and hookers.... especially hookers. #If you wish to move out of a town, the cost is *3000. Econmy Rules #We strive to keep a balanced economy. If a town creates an industry for themselves, (even though there shouldn't be huge auto farms) prices will in turn drop, within reason. #If you find a glitch or an easy way to make money, or see someone abusing the system (for example, an admin using their powers to drain lava underground to mine for diamonds) report it to our staff, and the proper measures will be taken. #Again, use your common sense, and don't be obnoxious. #*To show you've read all the rules, send a message to Lorinth with the /mail saying you have done so. Also you will find that clicking on the top block of the fountain in spawn will grant you membership. Do not share this info with other new players. Dungeon/Parkour Rules #Do not leave with equipment kits from dungeons or parkours. They are put there for the region which you got them and should not be taken out of the dungeon or parkour. #Only take the rewards from the dungeons and parkour. Your inventory will be cleared before you leave so you don't mix up rewards with the dungeon kits. #DO NOT take your own equipment, because if you read #2 your inventory will be cleared, and you will lose your precious enchanted items PVP Rules #Excessive camping or spawn camping is not allowed. However if you happen to run into someone in the world, what happens is up to the players at hand